


Winter’s Moon

by captain_britain



Series: Seasonal [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don’t copy to another site, Frotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_britain/pseuds/captain_britain
Summary: A week of rain and short winter days leaves Apollo at the weakest Midnighter has seen in a long time, which tends to make Midnighter tense.It’s time for Apollo to take care of him.





	Winter’s Moon

It wasn’t often that Midnighter woke up before Apollo. His husband tended to rise and set with the sun, and it wasn’t unusual for Midnighter to awaken at what he defined as early and find that Apollo had already been up for hours. Today though, Apollo was lying stretched out on his stomach, his head buried in the pillows and the sheet tugged down around his hips. If Midnighter put his mind to it, he could hear Apollo snoring softly.

Apollo’s weakened state was the result of a combination of factors. The weather for the past week had been nothing but rain and sleet, and that lack of sunlight coupled with the shortened days of winter and a series of difficult emergencies that required their attention meant that Apollo was completely relaxed and pliant on the bed next to him, far more weak than he had ever been. Midnighter was sure that he could remember a time when Apollo had been weaker at some point in their time on the streets if he put his mind to it, but it was early, and his brain wasn’t fond of working without caffeine in it this early in the morning.

Midnighter would love Apollo like this, all calm and sleepy, if it weren’t for the fact that prolonged cloudy spells made Apollo grumpy and restless. He would spend hours pacing around their apartment, starting one task only to abandon it as another one struck his fancy. Midnighter was usually the one who ended up cleaning up the various projects that Apollo left half finished around the apartment.

Sunny weather was supposed to return tomorrow, but today would put Apollo at the weakest he had been in a long time. Midnighter made no effort to be quiet when he got out of bed, but Apollo didn’t wake. He shifted in his sleep to tug the pillows further down the bed and shoved his face further into them, his long, white hair spread around him in a disorganized nest, but he didn’t wake.

Midnighter padded into the kitchen in nothing but his boxers and poured himself a glass of water before surveying the rest of the apartment. Apollo had decided to start knitting during this stint of cloudy days, and various half-finished projects dotted the living room in various states of recognizability. Midnighter thought the one connected to the ball of yarn that had rolled under the couch might be a scarf, and the one sitting in a tangled lump on the coffee table might be a baby blanket. Why Apollo wanted to make a baby blanket baffled even Midnighter’s Computer. Jenny hadn’t been a baby for years. Hell, she hadn’t been a child for years either. Maybe Apollo wanted more kids? Midnighter grimaced at the thought. The last thing they needed to be doing was adopting more kids. The media already made too many comparisons between the two of them and Batman and Superman. If word got out that Midnighter was adopting orphans even more lines would be drawn between him and Batman, which meant more lines being drawn between Superman and Apollo, which would inevitably lead to uncomfortable questions about things like sexuality being directed at the Justice League. Then he and Apollo would be directly responsible to causing the destruction of Earth when the two biggest heroes on the planet were too tied up in being heterosexual to respond to some major Crisis.

Huh, Midnighter thought, setting his glass down in the sink. Heteronormativity really _could_ mean the end of the world after all. 

Midnighter heard Apollo long before he saw him. His husband’s steps were uncharacteristically heavy, and he made no attempt to muffle his loud yawns as he wrapped his arms around Midnighter’s waist, his chin digging into Midnighter’s shoulder as he slumped over his husband. 

Apollo pressed Midnighter into counter as he leaned more and more of his weight against Midnighter’s back.

“The bed got cold,” Apollo said reproachfully.

Midnighter snorted. “Oh yeah? Need me to come keep you warm?”

Apollo smiled and pressed a kiss to the side of Midnighter’s neck. “If you think you’re up to it.” Apollo’s voice was deep and husky, and Midnighter had to suppress the shiver that went down his spine at the sound. 

Midnighter turned in Apollo’s embrace to loop his arms around Apollo’s waist and grope at his husband’s ass. “Have I ever failed to rise to a challenge?”

"Not at all." There was a distinctly sultry note in Apollo's voice. "In fact, I have always been impressed with the way you _rise_ to the occasion."

Pressed flush against his husband's front, there was no way for Midnighter to hide his growing arousal, and he could feel Apollo's interest pressed against his hip. “So it’s like that, is it?” Midnighter said with a grin. 

Apollo hummed. “You’ve been tense lately,” he murmured, his hands tracing abstract patterns across Midnighter’s back. “Perhaps I can help alleviate some of that tension?”

Midnighter smirked. “You sure you’re up to it?”

Apollo was smirking now, “You might actually be able to keep up with me for once.” He pressed a line of kisses up the side of Midnighter’s neck as one hand strayed to Midnighter’s chest to play with and pull at his nipples. 

Midnighter shifted as the corner of the counter dug into the small of his back. He tried to push Apollo’s weight off himself, but the Sun God let out a huff and pressed himself more forcefully into Midnighter’s body, continuing to litter Midnighter’s neck and shoulders with kisses.

“If you’re so tired that you can’t even stand on your own feet, maybe you should get on your knees and put your money where your mouth is,” Midnighter challenged.

Apollo pulled back and caught Midnighter’s eye. He maintained eye contact as he slid slowly to his knees in front of his husband. Apollo’s halo was faint, but barely discernible to Midnighter’s enhanced gaze, and he could feel the faint tingle of warmth as he slid his hands into Apollo’s hair to tilt his chin up in order to admire the long column of his throat. Apollo caressed Midnighter’s thighs as he reached up to slide his hand into Midnighter’s boxers and slide them down just far enough to free Midnighter’s cock. 

Already mostly hard, Midnighter let out a soft groan at the feeling of cool air on his cock and tipped his head back as Apollo wrapped a hand around it and pressed a kiss to the tip. Midnighter scratched at Apollo’s scalp as his cock slid smoothly into Apollo’s mouth, reveling in the way that Apollo pressed into his touch. 

Midnighter groaned again as the rest of his length slid into Apollo’s mouth. The head of his cock caught momentarily in the back of Apollo’s throat before Apollo swallowed around him, and the rest of Midnighter’s cock slid into his throat.

Angie had once asked Apollo how he could breathe in space, and Apollo had simply replied that he didn’t since attempting to breathe in an oxygen-free environment would be ridiculous. It was the same with blow jobs. Attempting to breath while Midnighter’s cock was blocking Apollo’s airways would be futile, so Apollo didn’t even make the attempt. This meant that he could deep throat Midnighter for far longer than any normal human could ever hope to. 

Apollo put that particular ability to work as he let his jaw go slack, and Midnighter began thrusting shallowly into Apollo’s throat. “Fuck,” Midnighter groaned, “you look so pretty with your lips wrapped around my cock.” His thrusts increased in speed as Apollo met and held his gaze. One of Apollo’s hands moved from Midnighter’s hips to fondle Midnighter’s balls while his other hand squeezed at Midnighter’s hipbone to encourage him to move faster.

“You’re hungry for it, aren’t you.” Midnighter smirked and wound his fingers through Apollo’s hair to keep his husband’s head still as he began properly thrusting into Apollo’s throat. Apollo couldn’t answer with Midnighter’s cock in his throat, but the look in Apollo’s eyes told Midnighter everything he needed to know.

Apollo curled his tongue around the underside of Midnighter’s dick, and Midnighter’s hips stuttered for a moment before he returned to his punishing pace. “I’m gonna come,” Midnighter warned. Apollo moaned around his dick, and that pushed Midnighter over the edge. Midnighter thrust fully into Apollo’s mouth and used the grip he had on Apollo’s hair to keep his husband’s head pressed close to his hips as he came down Apollo’s throat.

Midnighter pulled back before his orgasm finished, the last drops of his cum landing on Apollo’s tongue. Apollo maintained eye contact with Midnighter as he closed his mouth and swallowed those drops before slowly getting to his feet. Midnighter pulled Apollo into a bruising kiss, tasting himself on his husband’s lips. Apollo’s erection, though slow to rise, was impossible to ignore now as it pressed incessantly at Midnighter’s hip.

Midnighter slid a hand into Apollo’s underwear and caressed his husband’s cock he pulled back. “Go get yourself ready, and I’ll see what I can do about this.” 

Despite the fact that he had come mere moments before, Midnighter felt himself growing hard again at the wanton look on Apollo’s face. Apollo’s face was flushed, his eyes at half-mast, and his lips were red and swollen. All together, Apollo’s expression painted a desperate and almost slutty picture.

As Apollo turned to saunter back into the bedroom, intentionally rolling his hips in a way he knew Midnighter found enticing, Midnighter took a moment to appreciate Apollo’s form from his thick, strong thighs to his broad shoulders and the length of his neck. The sight of his husband in nothing but his underwear was enough to coax still more interest out of Midnighter’s cock, and he knew that he would be more than ready by the time Apollo got himself stretched and ready for him.

Midnighter fiddled with a few things in the kitchen, rinsing the few plates that had been left in the sink and pouring himself another glass of water. He downed the entire glass, set the cup back in the sink, and finally followed Apollo into the bedroom.

Apollo was lying on his back on their bed with his legs spread wide. His underwear was lying discarded on the floor, and he already had two fingers pressed inside himself, and he was jerking his cock in time with the thrusting of his fingers. Midnighter paused in the doorway to take in the scene, his eyes raking down the length of Apollo’s body. Apollo’s back was arched, his shoulders pressed into the mattress and his head tipped back. There was a bright flush spreading down his chest, and his mouth was hanging open.

Midnighter whistled. “Look at you,” he said, prowling towards the bed and pulling off his own underwear. “Look how desperate you are.” He pinched one of Apollo’s nipples and smoothed a hand down the length of Apollo’s torso. Apollo shivered in response to the touch and thrust his hips into the empty air above him, silently begging Midnighter to continue touching him. 

Midnighter pulled Apollo’s fingers out of himself and quickly replaced them with his own fingers, turning Apollo’s whine at the feeling of being empty into a surprised huff at the force with which Midnighter slid his fingers into Apollo. “You’re so wet,” Midnighter murmured. He climbed onto the bed between Apollo’s spread legs and bent to suck marks into Apollo’s neck and chest. Midnighter knew that the marks would fade before the end of the hour, but that meant that Midnighter just had the opportunity to put more and more marks on Apollo’s smooth, flawless skin. How Midnighter ever managed to stop kissing Apollo was a mystery that even the Computer couldn’t solve. Midnighter slid a third finger into Apollo and spread his fingers, stretching him open wider. “Why don’t you get me ready, babe?” Midnighter pressed the bottle of lube into Apollo’s hand as he continued stretching his husband open.

Apollo squirted a healthy dollop of lube into his hand and wrapped his hand around Midnighter’s cock. Midnighter was already mostly hard, the sight of Apollo stretching himself open being more than enough to pique his interest yet again, and the smooth strokes of Apollo’s hand along his length was more than enough to get him fully hard. 

Midnighter pulled his fingers free of Apollo’s body and wiped them clean on the bedspread. He wrapped his hands around Apollo’s hips and lifted his hips into position. Keeping Apollo’s hips in position with one hand, Midnighter wrapped his other hand around his cock and traced the rim of Apollo’s hole with the head of his dick teasing both himself and Apollo.

“Are you ready for me, babe?” Midnighter grinned as Apollo’s hips jerked desperately in his grip. “Ready for me to fuck you?”

“Midnighter, if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to-” Apollo cut himself off with a gasp as Midnighter abruptly slid into him. Balls deep inside Apollo, Midnighter stilled for a long moment, letting Apollo get used to having Midnighter inside him. Midnighter bent to add more marks to Apollo’s neck and chest, paying special attention to Apollo’s sensitive nipples.

Apollo gasped and writhed against Midnighter. “Move,” Apollo gasped out. “Fucking move, Mid. Fuck me.”

Midnighter gave a slow, shallow, experimental thrust, reveling in the way that Apollo tossed his head back and moaned, trying to push back into Midnighter’s thrusts and convince him to go faster. Midnighter took a long moment to grind deeply inside Apollo before drawing back to set a rough, hard pace. Apollo’s cock bobbed with each of Midnighter’s thrusts. Apollo reached to wrap a hand around his own dick in search of stimulation, but Midnighter caught his wrist and pressed it firmly to the bedspread.

“You come on my cock, or you don’t come at all,” Midnighter growled. He wrapped his hands around Apollo’s hips, tight enough to press bruises into the Sun God’s skin, and used his grip to keep Apollo’s hips in position for his rough thrusts.

Apollo moaned, tossing his head from side to side as Midnighter angled his thrusts to brush against Apollo’s prostrate. His hair was spread out around him across the pillow in a disordered halo, and the force of Midnighter’s thrusts was so great that Apollo was shoved up with bed every time Midnighter thrust back inside him, his pectoral muscles bouncing in time. Midnighter bent forward to pull one of Apollo’s nipples between his teeth and bit down sharply. Apollo’s breath hitched, and his fists clenched in the bedspread as he attempted to gain enough leverage to move against Midnighter’s thrusts.

“Tell me how good you feel,” Midnighter said, pausing in his thrusts to grind against Apollo’s prostrate.

“So fucking good,” Apollo said immediately. “Your cock feels so fucking good inside me. You always take such good care of me. I love feeling you come inside me and fill me up until I’m leaking your cum all day so everyone knows who I belong to.”

Midnighter growled again and resumed thrusting at a punishing pace, his fingers digging bruises once more into Apollo’s hips.

“I’m going to come,” Apollo warned, his breath hitching with Midnighter’s thrusts. Midnighter grinned and increased both the pace and force of his thrusts, determined to push Apollo over the edge. He bit one of Apollo’s nipples once more, and Apollo arched his back with a loud moan, his dick twitching as he came.

Apollo huffed out a sob as Midnighter fucked him through his orgasm and the over stimulation began to border on painful. Midnighter hauled Apollo up so he was almost sitting in Midnighter’s lap, his legs draped over Midnighter’s shoulders. Apollo gasped as Midnighter slid deeper inside him and continued pounding into him.

“Fuck you look good when you come for me,” Midnighter growled against Apollo’s collarbone. “All fucked out and desperate under me, coming only when I let you.” The pace of Midnighter’s thrusts slowed, but the force of them remained the same as he approached orgasm. “Fuck, I love you so much,” Midnighter groaned against Apollo’s neck. 

Midnighter thrust as deeply as he could inside Apollo and came with a long, loud groan. Midnighter’s legs quivered with the force of his orgasm as he caught his breath and slowly pulled out of Apollo. He sat back on his heels and ran a hand up the length of Apollo’s thigh in a light caress. There was cum splattered up Apollo’s chest, and his flush had spread halfway down his torso. The marks Midnighter had put on Apollo’s neck and chest were already fading, and Midnighter crawled up the length of Apollo’s body to renew them. 

“How are you doing, babe?” Midnight asked, resting his chin on Apollo’s sternum. 

Apollo’s eyes were hazy with pleasure, but they cleared as Apollo looked down at Midnighter. “Give me a kiss,” he demanded.

Midnighter huffed out a laugh. “Brat,” he said as he slid further up to press his lips to Apollo’s. Apollo immediately deepened the kiss, and his arms wound around Midnighter to keep him pressed along the length of Apollo’s body.

“Why don’t you get on your hands and knees for me. Show me what a mess I’ve made of you.” Midnighter growled against Apollo’s lips. Apollo groaned as he shifted to do as Midnighter said. He looked back over his shoulder at his husband, his gaze hooded, sultry, and far too enticing for Midnighter to ignore.

Apollo pressed his chest into the bed and reached back to spread his asscheeks apart, exposing his hole to Midnighter’s gaze. Midnighter’s mouth watered at the sight of Apollo’s swollen, leaking hole, and he leaned forward to lick a wet stripe across the mess, startling a sharp cry out of Apollo. 

“You’re all messy back here,” Midnighter murmured, sliding a single finger into Apollo. “You look good like this,” he continued. “Full and leaking my cum like I fucking own you. I’m the only one who gets to see you like this. The only one who gets to fill you up like this.” Midnighter licked across Apollo’s hole again, startling another moan out of his husband. He slipped his tongue inside Apollo.

“Fuck yes,” Apollo said, almost shouting. He braced his hands against the mattress and pushed back against Midnighter’s face, urging his tongue deeper. 

Midnighter slid two fingers into Apollo alongside his tongue and rubbed against Apollo’s prostate. “You’re going to get me hard again,” Apollo groaned. Apollo lowered his hips to the mattress and ground his slowly hardening dick against it. “You love this, don’t you?” Apollo said “You love getting me all messy so everyone knows I belong to you. You fucking love showing me off like that.” Apollo began thrusting his hips against the bed, alternating between grinding his dick agains the mattress and pushing back onto Midnighter’s tongue and fingers. “Fuck yes,” Apollo groaned. “Get me nice and wet and open so you can just slide right in and impale me on that thick cock of yours.”

Midnighter pulled away from Apollo’s ass, his fingers still working inside him. “I’ve got you all worked up, haven’t I?” Midnighter said, his smirk evident in his voice. 

“Speak for yourself,” Apollo said, turning to face Midnighter. “You’re hard again,” Apollo ran a light hand up the length of Midnighter’s cock. “Do you need to go again?”

“I don’t want to wear you out.” Midnighter pressed a kiss to Apollo’s temple. Apollo wrapped his hand more firmly around Midnighter’s cock and gave him a few long, rough strokes.

“You know I can go all night,” Apollo teased lightly.

Apollo was lying. Midnighter could see the exhaustion in the lines around Apollo’s eyes and the way he was slightly out of breath from their previous activities. He was overly sensitive and tired, but Midnighter could see that he was also desperately turned on, and he knew that he wasn’t much better off. 

Midnighter tilted his head to the side as he considered his husband’s state. The Computer could calculate twenty separate ways to kill an entire platoon; surely, it could figure out a way to make Apollo come again. After a handful of calculations and statistics, Midnighter scrambled around in the bedsheets for a moment and found the lube Apollo had tossed away earlier. He tapped Apollo on the hip until he heaved himself back onto his hands and knees, and Midnighter spread a generous amount of the lube between Apollo’s strong, thick thighs before pressing his legs together tightly and slid his dick into the narrow, wet space between Apollo’s thighs. 

Apollo moaned as the length of Midnighter’s dick slid along his own. He arched his back so his ass was up in the air and Midnighter could lean forward to brace himself on the headboard and start thrusting in earnest. Apollo’s ass and cock bounced with each thrust, and the brush of Midnighter’s dick against Apollos was driving Apollo crazy.

Midnighter surveyed the expanse of Apollo’s back as he thrust into the space between his thighs. Apollo’s head was tipped forward and hanging between his forearms where they were braced against the bed. Midnighter had seen the comments that the world made about the two of them, how could he not? Half the comments were condemning the pair of them to Hell (well, been there, done that, buddy). The other half was divided equally between pointing out all the ways that Midnighter was unworthy of Apollo’s attentions and thirsting over Apollo with increasingly graphic descriptions of what they’d like to do to him. Apollo had the content filter activated on Twitter, and he was still inundated with hundreds of Tweets saying some variation of “choke me daddy” every day. 

It made the possessive thing in Midnighter’s chest snarl and twist with and ugly, selfish rage.

There was one small solace though. Apollo had married him. Out of all of the billions of people on Earth, Apollo had chosen him. Midnighter was the only person who got to see Apollo like this, strung out, horny, and desperate for any sort of stimulation. That sight belonged to Midnighter alone. It was the one part of Apollo that he was under no obligation to share with the world. He might have to share every other aspect of Apollo with the rest of the world, but in the bedroom he belonged wholly and completely to Midnighter. 

Apollo let out a particularly loud moan as Midnighter’s grip tightened on his hips, and Midnighter’s thrusts sped up in response to the dark thoughts plaguing his mind. There would be no question about who Apollo belonged to by the time Midnighter was done with him. 

Midnighter reached around and wrapped a hand around Apollo’s cock, jerking him in time with his thrusts, the moans and gasps falling from Apollo’s mouth going right to his cock. Midnighter let go of the headboard with his other hand and wrapped his now-free arm around Apollo’s chest to pinch and tweak at Apollo’s nipples. 

“Come for me, babe,” Midnighter murmured against Apollo’s ear. “Let me see how much you enjoy it.

Apollo was beyond words and completely lost in a haze of pleasure, but Midnighter felt Apollo shudder under him and knew that his husband had come for the second time. Cum splattered across Apollo’s abdomen and chest, and Apollo’s arms gave out on him. Midnighter’s thrusts grew still rougher, and he pressed Apollo’s thighs more tightly together, chasing his orgasm. He folded himself against Apollo’s back, his hands gripping Apollo’s hips to keep the now boneless Sun God at the perfect angle.

“Fuck, I love you so goddamn much,” Midnighter growled into Apollo’s hair. 

“I love you too,” Apollo managed to choke out, his body shaking with aftershocks.

“Gonna get you all messy, babe,” Midnighter said, his breath coming in sharp gasps. “Gonna mark you all up so everyone knows who you belong to.

“Do it,” Apollo whined. “Come for me Mid. Show me who I belong to.”

Midnighter came with a long groan, his cum splattering up the length of Apollo’s torso. He let go of Apollo’s hips and collapsed on top of Apollo as Apollo sank down to lie on the mattress. 

Apollo was out of breath when Midnighter regained enough strength to prop himself up on his hands above his husband and roll to the side. He had done that, Midnighter thought distantly. He had reduced the great Sun God Apollo to a flushed, panting, cum stained boneless heap sprawled face down across the middle of their bed. In the back of his mind, the Computer whispered that this would be the perfect moment to strike against Apollo. His probability of success was at an all time high, 74%. Midnighter couldn’t help but think that if their enemies (those that were still alive) could see Apollo as he was now they would lose whatever fear and respect they harbored for him. A surge of possessiveness wrapped long fingers around Midnighter’s chest. No one else would ever see Apollo like this. This was for him and him alone. Surely he was allowed to be selfish about this one fucking thing.

“I can hear you getting angry from here,” Apollo murmured, not bothering to lift his face from the mattress. He knew Midnighter would hear him. “What are you thinking about?”

Midnighter smoothed a hand down the length of Apollo’s back. “How good you look like this,” he said honestly. “How much I’d like to keep you in my bed like this all the time.”

“You’ll get no complaints from me,” Apollo said, rolling over to look at Midnighter. He was still flushed halfway down his chest, their combined cum standing out in stark relief against the flush, and Midnighter could see bruises forming on his hips. Those bruises would be gone in a couple of hours, Apollo’s healing factor having been hindered by his weakened state, but the sight of them made the dark, possessive thing in Midnighter’s chest hum with satisfaction. “Could you perhaps change the sheets first?” Apollo asked. “Maybe fetch me a washcloth?”

Midnighter leaned over to press a kiss to Apollo’s temple, a distinctly tender gesture compared to their earlier actions, and smiled. This was the final stage of Apollo’s weakened state, when he got needy and clingy and expected Midnighter to see to every one of his needs and wants. Midnighter’s smile remained as he stood up and walked into the bathroom.

The dark possessive thing in Midnighter’s chest was nearly purring with satisfaction as he glanced back at Apollo still sprawled boneless and fucked out on the bed. After all, he was the only person that Apollo trusted to take care of him at times like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve marked this series complete simply because I have no inspiration for any more stories in it, and I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up. I might get inspiration for another sequel, but don’t hold your breath ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
